This disclosure relates to the preparation and use of compositions for flavoring foodstuffs, together with the compositions so produced.
In the preparation and distribution of foodstuffs, it is frequently desirable to enhance flavor and aroma notes which may be missing from a natural product or which may be altered when a natural product is processed for distribution or storage. Thus, it is well known that canned meats often lack desirable flavor characteristics of the fresh products. Moreover, it is frequently desirable to prepare foods which are tasteful and appetizing but which do not contain any, or all, of the natural products which they emulate. An example of this is a dietetic food which avoids the presence of a particular meat product and yet has the agreeable taste of such product. Further, much effort is currently directed toward providing high-protein foods which will simulate the flavor, and perhaps even the appearance, of the natural product, while utilizing protein from a less expensive source. An instance of this would be the use of deflavorized fish meal for the preparation of broths, gravies, and similar nutritious, highprotein products.
There are a number of flavoring compositions presently known and on the market, but it is always desirable to have additional flavoring materials which can be used to shade or vary a particular flavor or aroma. Also, some of the products presently available either are not capable of fully simulating a desirable meat or other flavor, or else they lack certain flavor and aroma characteristics so that the consumer feels that the product is inferior.